Deal?
by Hoshikawa Mey
Summary: Bantu aku, dan aku akan memberikan keuntungan yang sama untukmu. M untuk tema cerita. Mind to R & R?


Disclaimer : Bleach © Tite Kubo

Warning : OOC, Typo, perusakan karakter, tulisan berantakan * seperti biasa, author ga pernah meriksa ulang*, etc.

.

Kuchiki Rukia melangkahkan kaki penuh percaya diri, melewati banyak karyawan yang membungkuk patuh memberi hormat. Begitu anggun—seakan seisi dunia tercipta hanya untuk berada dibawah kaki seorang Kuchiki Rukia.

Anggun, modis, dan menarik.

Tiga kata tersebut sudah cukup mewakili penampilan si bungsu Kuchiki tersebut. Siapapun yang melihat gadis itu akan tahu bentuk kepercayaan diri yang dipancarkan bukanlah wujud keangkuhan, melainkan simbol dari wanita cerdas yang begitu menarik perhatian tiap mata yang meliriknya.

"Bagaimana perkembangaannya?" Rukia duduk memeriksa setumpukan kertas-kertas sketsa begitu memasuki ruang kantor serta menempatkan diri dengan nyaman di kursi kerja.

"Sejauh ini—" gadis yang sendari tadi mengekor dibelakang Rukia, gadis berambut hijau tosca yang tak kalah menariknya dari si mungil Kuchiki.

Nell. Seorang gadis memikat keturunan Rusia dengan tubuh layaknya seorang dewi "—perkembangannya cukup buruk," lanjutnya jujur.

Rukia mengerucutkan bibir, mengeskpresikan rasa kesal yang selalu berbeda dari kebanyakan orang.

"Well, Ruru. Banyak perusahaan yang memblokademu. Mereka tidak ingin kau tampil. Tapi—abaikan itu, kita harus segera mendapatkan gedung pertunjukkan kalau tidak ingin pertunjukannya batal," tutur Nell tegas namun tanpa kesan menggurui. Satu fakta, Rukia tidak pernah suka digurui. Nell sudah terlalu dekat hingga mengenal gadis yang telah menjadi patnernya ini.

Tangan Rukia berhenti memeriksa sketsa, terlalu banyak masalah yang bergelimpangan didepan mata semenjak ia memutuskan menggelar peragaan busana untuk pertama serta untuk yang terakhir. Yah, terakhir kali sebelum—

Rukia menggeleng pelan, keadaan yang kacau membuat isi kepalanya mengeluarkan hal-hal yang memicu agresi. Begitu melihat setumpukan majalah fashion yang tergeletak begitu saja lekas disambar olehnya sebagai pengalih pikiran.

"Oke. Intinya kita harus mencari perusahaan besar yang tidak mudah digulingkan untuk jadi sponsor," Rukia bergumam, membalik-balik halaman majalah tanpa ada perhatian lebih pada isinya. "Apakah ada saran?"

Nell menyilangkan tangan didepan dada. "Laki-laki itu bisa membantumu,"

"Siapa?" Rukia menaikkan sebelah alisnya, memandang bingung pada si hijau tosca.

Nell menggerakkan dagu singkat, memberi isyarat pada majalah yang Rukia pegang. Gadis itu lekas menutup majalah, memberi perhatian pada cover yang menampilkan secara penuh gambar seorang laki-laki berstelan jas abu-abu serta kemeja biru yang serasi tanpa adanya dasi namun tetap memikat meski senyum dingin yang dilperlihatkan. Rukia membaca sebaris nama yang tertera sebagai pelengkap judul.

Kurosaki Ichigo?

"Tampan, jenius, sadis, dan yang paling penting—dia berkuasa di dunia bisnis," papar Nell mewakili isi majalah untuk mempersingkat agar atasannya tidak perlu membalik halaman majalah untuk mencari informasi laki-laki dingin yang terpampang di cover.

"Ck! Ini kan majalah fashion, kenapa wajah seorang pebisnis—yang bukan seorang model—bisa dimuat disini?" gerutu Rukia melempar majalahnya ke tong sampah di samping meja.

Nell meringis melihat wajah tampan pada cover harus mencium langsung tong sampah. "Dia itu masuk dalam daftar pria yang paling diinginkan ditempat tidur. Kau tidak pernah baca artikel tentangnya ya?"

Rukia menggeleng acuh, "Aku tidak pernah tertarik dengan apapun selain fashion. Dan kalau aku membutuhkan pertolongannya, aku tidak ingin membawanya ketempat tidur."

"Tapi itu cara pertukaran yang sering digunakan untuk orang-prang seperti dia."

"Well, ayo kita lihat seberapa berguna laki-laki ini," Rukia mengambil tasnya serta merapikan stelan kerjanya. "Kalau dia cukup bearti, setidaknya tempat tidur tidak akan menjadi pilihan pertama untukku."

"Kau ingin menemuinya sekarang?"

"_Yes, ma'am..._"

"_You'll sleep with him?_" tatapan mata Nell menyelidik.

"Yah—kita lihat saja perkembangannya."

Selalu acuh. Selain bakat sendiri, apa sih yang dipentingkan oleh Kuchiki Rukia. Apa yang bisa membuat gadis innocent itu memiliki sesuatu yang berarti untuk dipertahankan didunia ini?

"Jangan lupa pakai pengaman, Ruru."

Pengaman?

Rukia tersenyum getir. Sungguh ironis Nell memperingatkannya, selama ini langkah yang diambil seorang Kuchiki Rukia selalu jauh dari kata aman.

Oh—drama hidup.

.

Serombongan wartawan berkumpul ria di pintu utama sebuah gedung perkantoran megah dikawasan tersibuk kota Tokyo.

Kurosaki Corporation.

Rasanya wartawan-wartawan dari berbagai media—baik luar maupun dalam negeri—tak pernah jengah berkumpul layaknya sekumpulan semut mengejar gula demi mendapatkan sebaris saja berita dari perusahaan yang telah berdiri kokoh menguasai dunia perbisnisan lebih dari tiga puluh tahun berdirinya.

Sejujurnya berita utama yang diincar para pencari berita tersebut lebih mengarah ke CEO Kurosaki Corp. itu sendiri.

Oh—ayolah, siapa sih yang tidak tertarik menggali info dengan si bungsu Kurosaki yang begitu tersohor itu? Anak bungsu dari pasangan Kurosaki Isshin dan Kurosaki Masaki, si jenius yang begitu ahli menjalankan perusahaan di usianya yang terbilang cukup muda untuk memegang kendali atas ribuan tanggung jawab. Si sombong dengan sejuta keangkuhan serta kesadisannya, mampu membuat ribuan bahkan jutaan wanita menyodorkan diri secara suka rela.

"Lihat ulahmu, Kurosaki," asisten pribadi si Kurosaki muda mengomel melewati kerumunan wartawan yang tanpa henti memberikan blizt cahaya kamera meski sekuat tenaga ditahan oleh sequrity.

Kurosaki muda diam membatu. Nol ekspresi, nol komentar, semua nol. Bahkan untuk sekedar menyapa wartawan—untuk sedikit menghargai jerih payah mereka yang telah berjam-jam menunggu—pun tak pernah ditampakkan si angkuh itu.

Begitulah manusia. Apabila ia tahu seberapa besar kualitas diri yang ia miliki, maka semakin tinggi ia menjunjung dirinya. Dan sayangnya—tuhan terlalu bermurah hati memberikan banyak anugerah ke makhluk searogan Kurosaki Ichigo.

"Maaf, Pak. Ada seseorang yang ingin bertemu dengan, Anda," skretaris Ichigo langsung menghadang didepan pintu.

Skretaris yang berpenampilan profesional serta berparas cantik tersebut terpaksa menelan kekesalan, menerima fakta bahwa yang diajak bicara sudah melenggang acuh masuk kedalam ruangan. Satu kesimpulan, Kurosaki Ichigo sedang tidak ingin diganggu.

Well, terimakasih atas kejujuran ekspresinya.

.

"Miss Kuchiki, sampai kapan Anda ingin menunggu? Direktur sudah lama meninggalkan kantor."

Rukia tersenyum manis—koreksi; tersenyum terlalu manis—untuk ukuran seorang tamu yang telah menunggu sejak pagi hingga lewat dari jam tutup kantor.

"Sayang sekali," Rukia mendesah bereskpresi seakan kecewa. "Padahal aku sudah berharap banyak. Apakah kau akan pulang juga?"

Gadis yang setahu Rukia adalah skretaris sang direktur kantor mengangguk pelan. Wajahnya yang lelah karena seharian berkerja tetap mencoba terlihat ceria meskipun cukup sulit.

"Anda juga harus pulang, Miss. Percaya atau tidak, atasan kami itu orang yang sulit."

Rukia mengangguk-angguk mengerti. Segudang rencana telah tersusun di kepalanya. Cukup gila, namun begitu menarik untuk dijalankan.

"Oke, kalau begitu aku pamit dulu. Mampirlah kapan-kapan ke tempat kerjaku, akan kubuatkan rancangan yang cocok untukmu"

Gadis itu mengangguk senang. Setelah berbasa-basi dengan ucapan perpisahan yang singkat, Rukia mulai melangkah menuju pintu yang ia tuju.

Si skretaris yang telah bekerja cukup lama di perusahaan langsung mengerutkan dahi melihat calon tamu atasannya bergerak kearah yang sejujurnya bukan pintu keluar.

"Maaf, Miss!" gadis itu bergerak mengejar Rukia. Tentu harus mengejar, sebelum terjadi sesuatu.

"Miss!"

Terlambat.

Selamat datang di ruang kerja pribadi Kurosaki Ichigo.

Senyum manis terukir di bibir Rukia, badannya kembali berbalik menghadap si skretaris yang kini telah berwajah pucat total.

"Tenang, aku akan pulang bersama dia," tunjuknya pada sosok yang berdiri angkuh disamping meja kerja.

.

Perempuan—sama dengan—masalah.

Sejak lahir saja Kurosaki Ichigo telah mengenal setiap perempuan—selain ibu dan saudara perempuannya tentunya—selalu mendatangkan masalah.

Dengan sangat terpaksa—catat dengan huruf besar; DENGAN SANGAT TERPAKSA, sang CEO Kurosaki Corp. harus mengorbankan waktu jam pulangnya hanya untuk meladeni si pendobrak yang tidak sopan.

Ichigo menyilangkan tangan didepan dada, berdiri bersandar pada meja yang tak kalah agungnya dengan sang pemilik.

"Apa maumu, Miss—" sungguh arogan, bahkan nama yang baru beberapa menit lalu disebutkan benar-benar tidak diingat olehnya.

Memang itu penting ya?

"Kuchiki, Pak Direktur," sinis Rukia. "Bisakah kita duduk terlebih dahulu?"

"Hhh—kau tahu? Skretaris dan asisten pribadiku sudah pergi meninggalkan kantor ini sejak beberapa menit yang lalu. Selain sequrity, atau mungkin hantu, gedung ini sudah sepi penghuni. Sekarang cepat katakan apa maumu, biar aku bisa segera pulang."

Sabar.

Satu-satunya pertahanan Rukia untuk mensugesti dirinya agar tetap bertahan di ruangan terkutuk ialah dengan meyakinkan satu fakta; ia butuh laki-laki ini.

Baik, abaikan tempat duduk, abaikan juga kesopanan. Mari bernegosiasi.

"Aku butuh perusahaanmu sebagai sponsor acaraku."

Ichigo menyeringai sinis. Benar-benar to-the-point. Dan—terkaannya selalu tepat sasaran. _Need me, cause need my money. So, I must say goodbye, honey._

"Kau tahu dimana pintu keluarnya kan?" Ichigo berdiri membenahi jasnya.

O, o... Pertanda buruk bagi Rukia. Tahan dia sekarang, atau kehilangan kesempatan seumur hidup.

"Tolong bantu aku, acara ini begitu penting untukku," putus asa gadis bertubuh mungil itu mencoba menahan langkah Ichigo yang hendak meninggalkan ruang kantor.

"Waktu istirahatku juga jauh lebih penting."

"Aku akan memberikan keuntungan yang sama untukmu," tawar Rukia pantang menyerah.

"Keuntungan? Maksudmu, tubuhmu? Terima kasih, aku tidak tertarik."

"Aku bukan menawarkan tubuhku!" jerit Rukia putus asa. Begitu sulitkah meminta pertolongan pada manusia berhati kejam ini? Sampai ke cara terendah menjadi opsi.

"Tidak bisakah kau membantuku?" kejar Rukia. "Aku hanya butuh sponsor, tidak lebih."

Oke, bernegosiasi tidak pernah ada dalam daftar Kurosaki Ichigo. Seumur hidup, laki-laki itu selalu mendapatkan apa yang diinginkan tanpa harus meminta. Kurosaki itu kaum memerintah, bukan kaum meminta.

Lalu, kalau seandainya permohonan adalah hal yang sia-sia jika di tujukan ke manusia berlabel iblis tersebut. Jalan apa yang harus dilakukan oleh seseorang tanpa pengaruh seperi Rukia?

Apakah harus—

Tubuhnya?

Haruskah?

Sejak awal makluk kejam itu tidak pernah serius menanggapinya. Kalau laki-laki ini bilang hanya butuh tubuhnya, maka... Demi pergelaran busana yang telah ia rencanakan, demi impiannya... Ayo kita buat sindirannya itu menjadi fakta.

"Apa maumu, gadis gila?!" maki Ichigo menepis tangan Rukia yang berusaha meraih lengannya. Emosinya telah naik ke kepala. Makin lama, perempuan keras kepala ini makin tidak tahu sopan santun.

"Ayo kita lakukan pertukaran secara adil," ucap Rukia tersenyum miring membulatkan tekad, meraih tengkuk pria yang selisih ketinggian antara mereka cukup jauh, menyatukan bibir mereka hingga bertaut dengan erat.

Maaf? Apakah ada yang bilang kalau saat ini Kurosaki Ichigo sedang dicium dengan paksa? Rasanya cukup lama untuk dikatakan sebagai ciuman atas dasar paksaan.

Durasi yang membuat Ichigo sadar agar lekas kembali ke pengendalian dirinya. Dengan kuat dicengkramnya lengan mungil gadis itu, menyentak paksa hingga ciuman mereka terlepas. "Dasar gila!" desis Ichigo diantara nafas yang tersengal.

Rukia mengabaikan kemarahan Ichigo. "Sayangnya aku memang orang seperti itu, Direktur."

Lagi, tangannya meraih tengkuk pemuda dihadapannya dengan tujuan yang jelas—melanjutkan ciuman mereka.

Ichigo kembali tersentak kaget. Meski dapat menerka tindakan yang akan diambil gadis gila ini, tangan serta anggota tubuhnya terasa kaku untuk melakukan pencegahan.

Tidak.

Ini bukan dirinya.

Berkali-kali Ichigo terus menyangkal bahwa tindakan dan jalan pikirannya sedang tidak sejalan. Kurosaki Ichigo yang normal tidak akan tergoda hanya karena ciuman, Kurosaki Ichigo yang kejam akan mendorong serta mencaci maki dengan kalimat terkasar didunia untuk merendahkan gadis yang merayunya, Kurosaki Ichigo yang warasa akan, akan, akan... ah—persetan!

Dengan kekuatan serta sisa kesadaran yang ia miliki, Ichigo mendorong Rukia. Bukan untuk menjauh ataupun mengusirnya pergi, melainkan untuk menggiring gadis itu hingga terbaring dalam kurungan tubuhnya diatas sofa. Terlalu banyak pengalamannya dengan segelintir wanita, tapi tidak pernah ada yang semenggoda ini.

Ya tuhan—lihat betapa memikatnya perempuan mungil ini. Ukuran tubuhnya begitu pas berada dibawah tubuh kokoh Ichigo. Wajahnya, bibirnya, tubuhnya—

Ichigo menggeram pelan, menelusupkan tangannya keseluruh bagian tubuh perempuan mungil tersebut, bibirnya tiada henti menjamah area muka serta leher si Kuchiki Rukia. Akhirnya pikirannya sepakat dengan anggota tubuhnya, dia butuh gadis ini—untuk sekarang.

Rukia menggigit kuat bibirnya, menahan desahan agar tidak lolos dari bibirnya. Cukup terkejut dengan fakta bahwa laki-laki berpenampilan kaku yang memegang Kurosaki Corp. adalah orang yang bukan hanya berbakat di bidang bisnis, ternyata otak jeniusnya juga berfungsi untuk urusan perempuan dan seks.

Terlalu cepat waktu berjalan, hingga kini tubuh mereka tidak terbungkus apapun. Deru nafas memenuhi ruangan berselimutkan nafsu. Begitu tidak sabaran, pemuda berpenampilan dingin itu melingkarkan sebelah kaki Rukia kepinggangnya.

"Sakit!" jeritan nyaris tercekik ditenggorokan yang Rukia keluarkan dari sekian banyak pilihan yang bisa saja di ekspresikan.

Tubuh Ichigo tersentak pelan, matanya dengan liar memandang ngeri terhadap ekspresi kesakitan yang Rukia tampakkan. "Kau masih—"

Perempuan ini—meskipun ciumannya cukup ahli, ternyata perempuan ini belum berpengalaman. Yah.. bahasa kasarnya, perempuan ini masih perawan.

"Tolong... sebentar..." ringis Rukia diantara nafas. Sebelah tangannya terus mencengkram kuat lengan Ichigo, menganggap lengan tersebut sebagai pertahanan terakhirnya.

Ichigo menarik nafas pelan, meredam gairah serta kepanikan yang sejenak muncul karena jeritan perempuan dibawahnya ini. Perempuan ini butuh jeda. Merayu laki-laki yang tidak begitu ia kenal bukan pilihannya, tetap saja ia butuh perlakuan lembut untuk saat-saat pertama seperti saat ini.

Dengan sigap tangannya merengkuh aman Rukia dalam pelukannya, mencium bibir tipisnya lembut dengan tujuan menenangkan. Barulah setelah itu tubuhnya bergerak dengan irama yang teratur.

.

Ichigo berjalan tenang memasuki mobil pribadinya yang terparkir tunggal di area parkiran khusus. Tubuhnya langsung menyeder nyaman di kursi penumpang belakang, memejamkan mata perlahan diiringi helaan nafas ringan.

"Hampir dua jam lebih, sepertinya lebih dari sekedar negosiasi," suara khas dari arah tempat duduk penumpang depan, mengusik Ichigo yang ingin sejenak beristirahat.

Tentu saja ia kenal suara itu. Selain seorang supir, pasti selalu ada asisten pribadinya yang turut serta menunggu.

Sedikitpun Ichigo tidak menanggapi asistennya, bahkan matanya masih terpejam santai saat melempar kunci mobil lain—yang langsung disambut—ke arah asistennya itu.

"Shuuhei," gumam Ichigo. Kembali terbayang olehnya wajah lemah perempuan yang baru beberapa menit lalu ia tinggalkan tanpa sepatah katapun dengan beberapa lembar uang untuk ongkos taxi.

Asisten Ichigo—Hisagi Shuuhei menyerinyitkan dahi, masih belum begitu mengerti maksud kunci mobil serta gumaman atasannya barusan.

"Tolong pastikan perempuan tadi tiba dengan selamat ke tujuannya."

Shuuhei bersiul ringan. Ia tidak akan bertanya lebih jauh mengenai perintah si direktur. Ia cukup paham kalau Ichigo telah mengucapkan isi pikirannya, artinya itu adalah perintah yang harus dijalankan

.

Katakan apa yang ada dikepala kalian saat ini ^^


End file.
